Frozen
by K2Lover2226
Summary: Butters powers shuns him from society, his stepbrother Kyle goes out to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Butters come on lets play, can you make snow again?"

Said a curly red haired boy about 5 years old waking up his brother in his bedroom.

"Alright, Kyle but we have to be careful we don't want to wake up mom and dad again or else were in trouble" said his stepbrother Butters who had blonde straight hair that almost looked white, he was almost 7 years old.

"Ok let's go!" Kyle ran down the stairs to their living room followed by his brother telling him to be careful.

Butters giggled and started creating snow from his magic powers he made ice and a snowman while Kyle ran in the snow and ice,

Kyle started jumping around and going fast he almost tripped.

"Kyle! Slow down I cant keep up with you!" yelled Butters.

Kyle wasn't listening he was too busy playing around in the snow he was laughing and giggling until he slipped on ice and Butters accidently hit him with ice.

"Kyle!" Butters ran to Kyle but he was unconscious, Butters kept saying his name and started crying.

Their parents heard the kids playing downstairs they were angry that they woke them up in the middle of the night they were going to yell at them but they saw Kyle on the floor.

"Kyle!" yelled his mother Sheila as she ran to him she started crying and her red locks fell on Kyle as she held him in her arms.

"Sheila! Quick we have to seek help or Kyle might die" yelled her husband Gerald.

Butters felt bad "Im sorry for causing trouble you probably don't want me anymore".

"Butters that's nonsense we love you like a son, we will get help and Kyle will be fine" assured Sheila.

Butters still cried and kept apologizing as he saw a white streak appear on Kyle's hair, he was confused and started to worry even more.

"Come on let's get our things we have to hurry!" Gerald said as they hurriedly got their things and went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going papa?" asked Butters as they hurriedly got on a carriage which had to two horse and a driver handling the horses.

"We are going to meet mystical creatures that live in the forest they know about your powers maybe they can help" said Gerald. The man's dark brown hair has turned lighter over the years and grey hairs have appeared from all the stress of being a king.

"Gerald!" cried Sheila has she held Kyle in her arms "Kyle is waking up!"

All the three people riding the carriage gasped and Butters watched with watery blue eyes as his stepbrother was waking up.

Butters or Leopold Stotch as the people in the castle and royals called him except Kyle, Kyle couldn't say Leopold when he was younger all he saw was that Leopold liked butter so Kyle gave him that nickname.

Of course Kyle was 3 when Butters was adopted and now 5 and still cant say Leopold, he is now used to calling him Butters even if his parents don't.

"Kyle…" whispered Butters as he reached for Kyle's pale cheek.

"Huh..?" Kyle mumbled waking up "Where are we going?"

"Kyle" said Sheila "we are going to take you to a special doctor so he can cure the pain in your heart. Alright?"

Kyle nodded and went back to sleep feeling tired and drained.

When they arrived they quietly got of the carriage and looked for these mystical creatures.

"Hey!" said a rock as Butters stepped on it. Butters yelled and ran to his stepmom.

There were many rocks and they slowly started to shake and little rock creatures appeared before their eyes.

"Humans! Humans!" said one rock running away

"What do they want?" asked another one angrily.

"Now, now behave" said one rock which had a beautiful necklace around its neck.

Sheila assuming this one rock was a female and possibly a mother spoke up first.

"See we need your help my son was hit in the heart by his brother Leopold who is standing here, and we want to know if you can cure him, please".

The female rock nodded and gave a sympathetic smile at the red-haired mother and said a chant in a language they haven't heard of "Alright here is a magical rock that can cure him but be aware that this young boy with frozen powers needs to control them."

The female rock went over to the small body in the mother's arms and brought the rock over to Kyle has a magical light went in Kyle and he suddenly woke up.

"I feel better!" said Kyle happily.

"Kyle! " Sheila hugged him and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you so much for your help we must get going" said Gerald.

"Your welcome!" said the female rock "and remember be careful with those powers!" warned the rock as the family hurriedly got in their carriage and started heading off to a castle, which is their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to get a bit weird**

Kyle now being eighteen years old with shoulder length curly red scarlet locks stood dressed all in black in front of Butters bedroom knocking.

"Butters come out please! I barely see you anymore, there is no one to talk to I don't want to be alone, please come out!" Kyle yelled so Butters could hear him.

"No Kyle, go away!" Butters said bitterly as he sat on his bedroom floor, with ice all over his room.

Ever since Kyle was accidently hit with ice, Gerald their father told Butters to hide his powers and try to contain them. Kyle had no idea about this he thought Butters hated him because they were so close and Kyle doesn't remember anything about the accident he just knows he has a white streak in his hair and has no idea about Butters it's like the magic the rocks gave him made him forget everything. But now they were alone their parents were in a terrible shipwreck accident as they were going to visit another kingdom.

Kyle started to cry and walked towards his own room, he fell asleep crying and wishing for a better life.

"Prince Kyle! Wake up please its coronation day!" shouted their maid trying to wake Kyle up.

"Huh?..." said Kyle as he started to wake up, his curly red hair sticking up in different angles.

"Coronation day…. Oh yea" he said sleepily while trying to get out of his bed.

"Coronation day! Its coronation day!" Kyle said happily as he woke up feeling a lot better, he was so excited finally they were getting visitors.

You see as soon as Gerald knew about Butters powers and following the accident that happened to Kyle he shut all the windows and told their maids, butters, everyone that worked for them to not let anyone in the kingdom due to Butters powers. Gerald didn't want other people to know about his powers.

Kyle happily got dressed; a few months have passed since their parents' death and Kyle was so happy that finally something good was going to happen, he didn't want to be bitter or depressed anymore, he missed his mother and father.

Kyle walked out in the halls he now had an olive green suit on, and he got even more excited as the maids and butlers started opening up the windows of their castle.

Kyle started happily staring out the window as he started see people and ships coming into view, he was especially excited that he might meet the one.

Kyle had become desperate he didn't want to be alone; especially since his brother kept ignoring him he really didn't have anyone to talk to.

Kyle walked out on the boardwalk near were the boats and ships were.

So many exciting things were happening today, as Kyle was walking onto the boardwalk he slipped and was about to fall into the water but a strong large hand got his hand and pulled him up.

"Thank you I was about to fall in the water" Kyle said shyly as he looked at the large man with a red suit on and short chocolate brown hair and honey eyes.

"It's no problem at all Prince Kyle, my name is Prince Eric Cartman" said the large man as he setteled Kyle back on the boardwalk.

Kyle smiled this kind stranger has been so nice to him and he looks like a real gentleman.

"Would you like to go inside to see your brother get his crown?" asked Eric as he held out his arm.

Kyle kindly smiled and put his arm and his thinking that Eric Cartman could be the one.

Once inside Butters was really nervous the minister asked him to remove his gloves which Butters didn't want to do but he quickly did and turned around holding the crown.

"Long live King Leopold Broflovski!" said the people in the audience.

Finally they were in the ballroom, Kyle was so happy as he saw people dressed in suits and colorful dresses with crowns and tiaras.

Today was a special day because Butters was going to be king of their kingdom now that Gerald was deceased; their kingdom needed a king and as Butter was the older own the crown rightfully belonged to him now.

Butters was nervous he was shaking he had a dark blue suit on with a royal purple cape and gloves. Butters started wearing gloves since the accident he didn't want his powers causing trouble again and besides Gerald told him to always wear them.

Butters got depressed as he remembered his stepfather and stepmother they were so kind to him and they never let anyone from other kingdoms know that he was adopted they kept saying that he was their son and that Sheila gave birth to him and Kyle.

Butters was grateful for that especially now since he was receiving a crown and becoming a king people were more accepting since he was their son but if they found out about him being adopted or worse his powers he would be an outcast, they would quickly turn against him.

Butters watched as the people danced with their partners he tried to appear happy he didn't want people to know that he didn't want to be a king he felt that only belonged to his father Gerald, he was deserving of being a king especially with his powers.

"So great party, huh?" asked Kyle as he approached Butters nervously chuckling this is the first they have actually spoken since Butters was almost always in his room except for eating and bathing of course.

Butters chuckled as well his baby blue eyes shining "Yes great party" he said.

"Excuse me King Leopold?" asked a really short thin bald man with a white suit and white cape "my name is may I have this dance?" he asked the soon to be king.

"Sorry sir I don't know how to dance but Prince Kyle would love to dance" he said as he looked at Kyle amusedly.

Kyle shook his head looking at Butters like he was out of his mind "oh no I can't possibly be as good as the king" Kyle said quickly starting to walk away.

But this tiny man instead and grabbed Kyle, this man was a terrible dancer and stepped on Kyle with his pointy shoes finally the dance ended and Kyle was relieved.

"Thank for this dance Prince Kyle" said the tiny man as he bowed and walked away leaving Kyle alone on the ballroom floor.

Suddenly Prince Eric Cartman appeared out of nowhere in front of Kyle and asked "May I have this dance?" as another song started playing by the orchestra, holding his hand out and bowing to Kyle.

Kyle smiled and shyly said "I'd love to".

They stepped on the dance floor, Eric put his hand on Kyle's waist and the with the other he held jis hand.

As they started dancing it was like everything stopped for Kyle it was like a dream come true with a prince charming, he know when exactly to turn her and when to move he did it all with such ease.

As the song ended Eric bowed and then said "would you like to go outside, Prince Kyle?"

Kyle smiled and said "Sounds great."

As they walked out onto the balcony the stars shined above them and Kyle breathed in the fresh out.

"So Prince Kyle, what is your favorite activity?" asked Eric.

"Drawing.."

"Mine too!" Kyle looked at Eric surprised.

"Favorite color?"

"Green"

"Mine too….. favorite food?"

"Spaghetti"

"Wow mine too, Prince Kyle we have a lot in common, I've never meet anyone else that likes the same things as me" said Eric as he grabbed Kyle's hand.

"Yea me either" said Kyle as he looked Eric in the eyes , Kyle's eyed were shining he thought he finally found the one.

"Kyle I know this is sudden but will you marry me?" asked Eric as he got on one knee.

"Yes! " Said Kyle excitedly "but I need my brothers blessing "

Eric frowned a bit "alright your right, when shall we ask him?

"We can ask him now I know it's sudden but I'm sure he will understand" Kyle said assuredly.

Eric stood up and took Kyle's hand as they walked back in the ballroom.

"Butters!" said Kyle excitedly.

Butters smiled as he turned around to face his stepbrother.

"This is Prince Eric Cartman he asked for my hand in marriage may I have your blessing?"

"Kyle can I speak to you for a second?" asked Butters as he took in Eric Cartman's appearance he didn't like the man one bit.

Kyle nodded as he followed Butters , Butters turned around as they were a little far away from Prince Eric.

"Kyle I don't think this is a good idea you don't know him at all."

"But we have so much in common and he is such a gentleman….."

"No Kyle I will not give you my blessing"

"But Butters why not? I thought you loved me as a brother why don't you want me to be happy?"

"That's not it Kyle it's just too soon , I know your hurt because of our parents death, your just desperate for affection."

"How would you know you didn't love them like I did! They were my parents not yours!"

Everyone turned in the ballroom and gasped as they watched Butters and Kyle argue.

"Is it true King Leopold? Are you adopted?" asked the short bald man who danced with Kyle.

"Yes I am! I loved them too Kyle they were like parents to me" yelled Butters as he tried to go back to the conversation with Kyle.

"No Butters I don't care what you say I am marrying Eric!"

Everyone gasped, Kyle calmed down "I'm sorry Butters please forgive just let me get married" he said as he tried to grab Butters hand who was starting to go out of the castle.

"No Kyle I won't and that's final!" he said as Kyle accidently pulled a glove off and Butters powers showed the ballroom floor now was covered in ice.

Everyone gasped, "what is this sorcery?! "yelled the tiny bald man.

Kyle was shocked as everyone else was as well and suddenly Butters ran outside.

Everyone followed him , "Butters wait!" yelled Kyle.

Butters ran outside and was met by a crowd of people.

"King Leopold whats wrong?" asked a woman who was holding a baby.

Butters looked at the woman and at the crowed he was scared and upset he just wanted to be alone.

"Butters come back!" yelled Kyle.

Butters turned and accidently froze a foundation that was outside of the castle.

Everyone gasped "Its sorcery!" yelled another person again.

"He is a sorcerer and an imposter, he is adopted he has no royal blood!" yelled the tiny bald man as the crowd joined him and started insulting Butters.

Butters panicked and ran away into the darkness.

"Butters!" yelled Kyle, "Eric I need you to do me a favor can you please watch the kingdom? I have to find my brother!" he yelled desperately.

"Of course Prince Kyle I would do anything for you", Kyle smiled and quickly started running in the direction he thought he saw Butters run in.


End file.
